West Argentina-Satan
The first Chapter of Project X-Y is out now at https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13372785/1/Project-X-Y West Argentina is the main protagonist in the DxD fan fiction Project X-Y which is currently in the process of being worked on. He is serving as a King in the Argentina clan as well as being the son of the great devil satin and his mother was an angel. He is also affiliated with the Khaos Brigade. Appearance West Argentina is a 17-year-old high school student standing at 6,1 with brown short shoulder length hair, but changes it to white when project X activate's and a somewhat muscular build and is seen wearing the Kuoh Academy school uniform. When he is not at school he weres a red T-shirt and a leather jacket and blue jeans with black boots or anything the appeals to him. Personality West is seen to have a bad boy appearance, but is somewhat nice. He never gets into a fight unless needed or his friends are in trouble. He has a deep care for his friends and when they are hurt or when others are hurt his true power seems to unleash. West has no remorse for evil as he kills off any and all evil beings that try to hurt him or his friends and he was never really cared for as a child, being constantly abused by his father for not showing his true self to the world and this ended up in him cutting the symbol of fear into his chest. When Project X activates however, he will kill anyone he does not know and in this form he becomes 10x stronger. History As a child, he was always seen as a weakling and his mother died at childbirth. He was always bullied as a kid and he hid in his room for several days, he was seen as the weird one in school and always getting beat up for it. He has changed his name because he hates being affileated with his father. One day a group of people took him away from his parents and into a lab where project X was created, for 5 years where he was experimented on. One day his power got to out of hand and he broke out but was found by Vali and he took him into the chaos brigade, but him breaking out caused his right arm to get cut off and it was replaced with a metal arm, made by a blacksmith out of some of the strongest metals. At this point he started to not care for strangers and cared only for himself and his friends and because of Project X and the events of the Great War he is known as the King of Hell and many people fear him. Power and Abilities * Vast Demonic power: Due to him being the son of the Satan, he is shown to have immense demonic power. When he was younger his demonic power was very unstable and he had to be contained. According to Azazel, his demonic power is actually several times stronger than a Super Devil. * Flight: Due to him being the son of Satan he can use his 12 wings to fly, because of Project X he also has Artificial angel wings * Skilled Hand to Hand combatant: He has trained with tannin and sir Zechs in hand to hand along with also training with Hercules in enhancing his strength. His strength is so powerful that he can beat the Bael Clan without using his Balance Breaker. * Elemental powers: West has managed to learn how to control elements such as fire, ice, water, earth, and electricity. He can even make the element of his choice into anything he wishes * Requiem of the dead: Wests sacred gear, this allows him to take the power from a dead soul and add it to his own. * Master spear-man: West has had training with spears when he was eight years old, he wields the True Longness, the first and most powerful Longinus and the same spear which St. Longinus used to stab Jesus Christ. * Enhanced Durability: He is able to withstand magic attacks with ease. In a rating game with the Gremory clan he was able to take Rossweisse's magic attacks with ease and easily withstand attacks from Issei's dragon shot. * Aura shot: This power is like dragon shot but more powerful, it can take down a Satan-class devil either leaving them dead or in fatal condition. * Project X: This is one of West Argentina forms. In this form he ends up blacking out, going into an uncontrollable rage that no one can stop. It lasts for a period of time. * Vast Dragonic Powers: This power is derived from his dragon and Ophis, by using his Requiem of the dead he can take power from the dead souls of dragons and previous red and white dragon emperors. *Regeneration: West can regenerate all parts of his body except his eyes. This is the reason why West has fake eyes but they are made of crystal, he says that these eyes are a blessing as he has a better sight with them and he can see from over 1000 miles away. He can heal himself in 0.5 seconds making his healing a key component to himself *Master swordsman: West has trained with swords when he was very young and he has also trained with Kiba and Xenovia and he has trained so hard that he has even gotten better than them *Immense speed: Some say that he is as fast as light if not faster. *Hellfire Form: With this form he becomes emerged in fire, gaining enhanced fire powers and the ability to teleport using fire. *Demonic-black hole: This black hole can only be activated once with his sacred gear. When used this black hole can suck anything inside of it except for the person who uses it, If he uses is while touching a building he and the building will be safe but anything within a 10000-mile radius will be destroyed instantly, unfortunitly when he uses it he slowly gets drained of his energy and could potentaiy die, therefore he refrains from using it *Umbrakinesis: An ability inherited from his father, West has control over shadows and light. He is able to create and manipulate them at will. He can use them to bind and trap opponents. He can also shape shadows and light into weapons such as spears, swords, and shields. *Shapeshifting: West has the ability to transform himself into various creatures, including a Lion, a Wolf, and even some mythological beings. *Light Resistance: West is not totally immune to light-based weapons but they have a noticeable weaker effect on him than on other devils. *Weapon emerge: By using this power he can make any weapon of his choice appear. A black void appears from thin air and he can think of any weapon as long as he does not already have it or as long as it still exists, the weapon will come to him if he holds out his hand Equipment True Longinus: This is the spear the many fear because he wields it. The True Longinus is the very first Longinus ever made, a spear once welided by Cao Cao but was stolen by West when he went back in time just to kill him and take his spear. It can create an energy blade that is made up of powerful Holy energy that can vaporize an Ultimate-Class Devil with ease. It can also extend and retract according to the wielder's will. It has shown to be capable of shielding the wielder against fatal attacks, and split powerful energy blasts with a single slash. It can also release enormous torrents of pure light that are capable of easily vaporizing devils and other beings of darkness and cause massive explosions. Divine Dividing: Wests Sacred Gear. Divine Dividing is one of the 13 Longinus which holds the spirit of the Vanishing Dragon, the White Dragon Emperor, Albion, one of the Heavenly Dragons. Dark Vanishing Dragon: in this state, he turns into a full black dragon gaining dark power while still keeping the previous power. Satanic Drive: In this form of his dragon, he gains a better equipped armor and his spear gets stronger and can be infused with power of his choice. His demonic power gets stronger as does some of his dark power. Genocide Dragon: Triple Dragon Emperor: This is a dragonic state that is ONLY achieved when Kyle, West and Issei merge themselves. They become one body that has all of their powers and their weapons, when combined form the Ascalon Spear of the Angels. This has yet to be unlocked in the fan fiction series. Ascalon Spear of the Angels: When the Triple Dragon Emperor is activated, Kyle's, West's and Issei's weapons merge together creating a spear that is made to kill both angels and devils. This spear can only be used when the Triple Dragon Emperor is formed. This has yet to be seen in the fan fiction series. Inventions: West is a master inventor his list of inventions include * ATLAS: A Highly advanced ship that was made by west. This ship can go in space, underwater, on water, on land and on air. The ship has a built in cloaking device and it cannot be detected when cloaked. It has 125 gun systems that range from normal, plasma and elemental. It has regenerative capability's, a lab for West to work in and can house up to 5,536,712 people. The ship has a top bay where there is a dome. Inside the dome there are planes, helicopters and even mini ships. In the lower bay there are cars, trucks, motorcycles, rovers and weapons to arm at least fifty thousand people. The cockpit area has three captain's chairs. In the cockpit you can control the weapon systems. ATLAS also has the ability to fly itself and all the other ships can fly themselves. The ship also has a giant fridge that holds at least three thousand food items and a garden that holds roughly 187,637,142 food and herbs that are grown by the ships power and automatic water systems that keep the garden healthy. When the ship is on lock down, it deploys 237,132 circular drones that contain scanners that scan all parts of the body in three seconds, voice recognition and when it is hostile mode it can use all the 237,132 drones and form a giant robot. There are also highly advanced robots that West personally implanted some of his power and fighting skills. * Jarvis: A robot that was made as a security system for his clan house hole. Trivia * West loves to stream video games on DeviTube * According to some of the girls, West gives out an aura of maturity that they are attracted to. * West's IQ surpasses that of Ajuka Beelzebub and Azazel, This makes him one of the most intelligent beings in existence. * West doesn't feel fear. * West can speak many different languages. This includes English, Italian, Japanese, French, Spanish, Russian, Portuguese, Korean, German and Gaelic. * West has developed alternate personality disorder, this is due to him being constantly abused by his father * Rage makes him more powerful as do light attacks * He still yet does not know the meaning of his existence * West's favorite hobby's are working on his inventions, listening to music, streaming games on DeviTube and find ways he can make himself stronger * West's Hellfire form is based off of Scorpion from Mortal Kombat 11 * West's class is SSS-Class * Some people after seeing the effects of the Great War, say that his power rivals many well known gods. * Sir Zechs once stated that if he never goes all out when he fights, but if he were to fight using his full power, no one except Great Red and his brother Magnus Satan can go up against him without the possibility of dying * West lost the abillity to unleash some of his higher states of his dragon and some of his more stronger power, this is due to project X-Y and the many experiments that done upon him.